Fifteen Years Too Late
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: The FAYZ is over; Caine has been taken in by Sam and Miss Temple, only he's not the same old Caine anymore. ONESHOT  "Picking Up The Pieces" is the extended version


"Shut the hell up!" Caine shouted

"Caine! Stop it! Just put the bloody cat down! We have to go in!" Sam snapped and stepped forward

Caine tightened his grip, the cat whimpered and struggled in his grip, trying to escape. Caine had found the cat while on the walk home, he had been stroking and holding it when Sam said it was time to go home. Only Caine refused, he didn't like Miss Temple or Sam. He hated them both. But neither would let him leave, not since Miss Temple had been told his adoptive parents had died and he was all alone. Now she took on full responsibility for him. She gave Sam a lecture just after deciding... The words still echoed through his skull.

"_Your father was a horrible man. And, well, Caine looked like his father even from birth. So I though he would be horrible too. Poor judgment on my part. But I was wrong, horrible people are not born, Sam, they are made. I made Caine the way he was and now I have to help him. You understand. Don't you?"_

"No!" Caine snapped and turned his back to him as if saying what Sam was thinking. Then he remembered what he was doing and came snapping back.

"Caine! That cat can't breath!" Sam snapped when he saw the cats face just beside of Caine's shoulder. He was not sure whether Caine really cared for the cat or if he was just trying to be stubborn to get under Sam's skin.

Caine blinked and looked down at the cat in his arms. It had gone limp in his arms and was no longer struggling, the sight of the dead body seemed to turn the switch in Caine's head.

"What's wrong with it?" he whispered softly

He had a sort of split personality. One minute he would be the old classic, good with people but dark and evil underneath, Caine. The next he would be freaking out, angry, scary and stubborn, Caine. And finally, he turned into Not-Caine, acting no older than a scared four year old boy who was lost and confused to what was happening around of him.

"He's sleeping" Sam said kindly, walking over and wrapped his arms around Caine shoulders "Why don't we set him down and let him sleep in peace"

"... OK" Caine mumbled and set the small cat down

"Now let's go home"

Caine turned and froze "No" he covered his head "Dark... Too dark"

This was why they had to get him home before the sun began to set. Caine freaked when it grew too dark, even shadows sometimes made him cling to Sam like a little boy. Thanks to the Darkness in FAYZ he was terrified, and it was up to Sam to protect him...

"Don't worry" Sam whispered and hugged his brother close "I'll keep you safe from the it" he couldn't saw the word 'Darkness' without Caine just bursting into tears and dropping down to the ground like he had lost all hope.

"Wanna go home now" Caine mumbled, burrying his face into Sam's neck and hiding from the world.

"OK, let's go home" Sam nodded and used both his arm to hug Sam close before he began to slowly take a step towards there new home. Sam had to move slowly otherwise he could scare Caine and it would be almost impossible for Sam to move the boy since he was slightly bigger than Sam was. Also, if he moved him too fast then Caine might freak out completely and use his power to throw Sam away from him into a building like he had done to Quinn when he had 'playfully' jumped him from behind.

That night...

Miss Temple stuck her head into the boy's room. They had added an extra bed for Caine but he never slept in it anymore. Ever since it grew dark, Caine would become the frightened younger self and the only way to calm him was to be near him at all times and keep the room light switched on all night. Now Sam lay in his bed with Caine right beside of him and his arms wrapped tightly around of him in a close hug to protect him.

Miss Temple had watched as Sam grew closer and closer to Caine now he was helping to look after the boy. She heard the story how the Darkness had basically made Caine insane. She swore to protect her other son for the rest of her life... So she smiled even more when she watched Sam pull Caine slightly closer in his sleep and Caine nuzzle into Sam's neck.

Smiling, and walking over she sat down on the bed beside of the two boys and reached over, stroking there hair gently...

"I love you... Both" Then she began to cry. Just fifteen years too late.


End file.
